1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to centrifugal blowers, and particularly to a centrifugal blower for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips during operation thereof. If the heat is not efficiently removed, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, centrifugal blowers are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical centrifugal blower includes a housing, a cover on the housing, and a stator and an impeller received in a space formed between the housing and the cover. The housing includes a bottom wall and a sidewall extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom wall and the cover each define an air inlet therein. The sidewall defines an air outlet therein, and has a tongue adjacent to the air outlet. The tongue extends from the sidewall into the space between the housing and the cover, and protrudes toward the impeller, so as to increase a pressure of an airflow generated by the impeller.
However, the tongue of the centrifugal blower has a relatively greater thickness, which requires more raw materials to construct it. In addition, since a distance of the tongue protruding to the impeller is different at different positions, the thickness of the tongue is not even. Thus, the tongue is easily desiccated, shrunk to deform during the molding fabrication process, which reduces a quality of the production.
What is needed, therefore, is a centrifugal blower which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.